Selembar Catatan Kecil
by crystallized cherry
Summary: - Chapter 1 - Kerja keras Suzuna untuk membaca huruf Latin pada kertas itu, dan apakah ia harus mengubur lagi mimpinya?. First fict in this fandom.
1. Prologue

Annyeong... ^^

Genki?

Saya newbie di sini, mohon bantuannya... m(_ _)m. ini fic pertama saya di ES21. Sebelumnya—saya bahkan tidak mendalami manga-nya sama sekali. Tapi setelah melihat ke-manis-an dari pair SenaSuzu—yang saya lihat mirip dengan pair UekiMori di Law of Ueki (pair fave saya)—saya jadi berniat membuatnya. Dan, setelah kegagalan satu plot, yang ini berhasil saya matangkan. Nah, ini fic pertama saya, silahkan... n_n

* * *

******Selembar Catatan Kecil******

**.**

Eyeshield21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

All except plots isn't mine

.

**- Prologue ****–**

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil bersenandung senang. Menggesekkan ujung roda sepatunya dengan aspal yang dingin. Pagi hari libur adalah waktu yang teramat tepat untuk bermain bersama barang baru di kakinya itu.

Ia menghirup udara sedalam paru-parunya bisa. Dingin—sejuk. Sedikit kicauan memberikan nada indah simfoni pagi. Daun-daun bergantian bergerak, menyelaraskan waktu dengan jatuhnya tetes embun gutasi dari tepi hijaunya.

Suzuna.

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Merasakan angin lembut yang menerpa dirinya. Merasakan dan berimajinasi seolah dia sedang terbang melayang memberi pijakan pelan pada awan-awan.

"Ah! Awas!!"

Suzuna terkejut dan membuang semua imajinasinya. Sadar.

'Bruagh!!'

"Ma-maaf! Aku—"

"Aw, kakiku...." Suzuna mengaduh. Mendapati lututnya yang mulai memerikan tetes kemerahan.

"Ma-maaf...." pemuda kecil itu meraih kaki kanan Suzuna yang terluka. "Ah, bagaimana ini?" ia panik sendiri.

"Err—tak apa. Aku sudah sering seperti ini," Suzuna mencoba berdiri.

"Maafkan aku," pemuda itu membimbing tangan Suzuna untuk berdiri. Serta membantunya membersihkan pakaian yang terkotori pasir.

Suzuna hanya membalas dengan senyum. Tangannya juga sibuk menyibakkan kotoran pada lututnya yang terluka.

"Lain kali, kalau hampir bertabrakan lagi, kau harus mengatur cara mengeremmu ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"He? Bagaimana?"

"Begini," pemuda itu menarik tangan Suzuna. Membawanya melaju lagi dengan sepatu roda. Hebatnya—pemuda itu dapat mengimbangi laju Suzuna.

"Rem dengan mengangkat ujung depan kakimu. Nah, ayo coba," pemuda tersebut menempatkan diri di depan Suzuna—ia lari mundur dan membiarkan Suzuna mengejarnya. "Ayo, coba hentikan gerakmu!"

"Ba-baik!!" Suzuna terlihat sedikit takut. Dicobanya, dan....

'Brak!'

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku minta maaf!!" Suzuna segera bangkit begitu menyadari posisinya yang menimpa pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu cuma memperlihatkan lagi senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak apa," ia sedikit merapikan jaketnya. "Lain kali coba seperti yang kukatakan ya? Aku sedang terburu-buru. Padahal mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu berlari lebih cepat lagi...." pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Baiklah. T-terima kasih—" Suzuna membungkukkan diri.

"Ja~!" pemuda itu telah berlari cepat meninggalkan Suzuna. Dalam sekejap bayangnya pun hilang, tak terpantul lagi di mata gadis manis itu.

"Hufft—" Suzuna menghela nafas.

Tetapi ekspresinya berubah—ketika mendapati sebuah lembaran melayang di dekat kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Suzuna mengambilnya. Hanya selembar sobekan _notes _polos. Beberapa huruf terpatri di sana.

_Way to go: New York's Football Building, 6th floor, 7A. Yeah!!_

"Heh?" kening Suzuna mengkerut. Jujur, ia belum mahir membaca huruf latin semacam ini.

"Ah, jangan-jangan?!" Suzuna baru menyadari. Mungkin—milik pemuda tadi?

Percuma. Mengejar pun tak akan memberi hasil berguna. Pemuda itu pasti sudah lari jauh. Tadi saja, dalam waktu beberapa detik ia telah menghilang dari matanya. Bagus, Suzuna.

"Mungkin, ada yang bisa membantuku membacanya...." Suzuna mengantongi kertas tersebut. Dan memulai lagi pembiasaannya terhadap sepatu roda baru ini.

"Astaga—" monolog keluhnya terdengar. Satu hal terlupakan.

Dia tidak memberitahukan namanya—dan Suzuna pun lupa menanyakannya. Bagus sekali, Suzuna. Padahal, ia begitu tertarik dengan kemampuan berlari pemuda tersebut. Serta mungkin dapat membantunya dalam hal baru yang terpasang di kakinya ini?

Suzuna memilih untuk menunda pikiran itu. Yang terpenting, mulailah hari libur ini tanpa beban! Masih ada teman untuk tempatnya bertanya soal itu.

Tapi—hingga beberapa waktu, otaknya terus tertuju hanya pada pemuda tersebut. Dan dua luka baru ia dapatkan di kakinya—buah hasil pikirannya yang terus terbayangkan si pemuda barusan.

**.**

**- to be continued ****–**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_May 3rd, 9:36 PM_

_._

Maaf baru prolog. Cerita intinya baru dimulai di chapter-chapter depan. doakan tugas sekolah tidak membuat saya WB dan stuck di sini. Mengingat saya sendiri pun sedang senang membuatnya. Dan pair ini—manis! –takpenting-

ah, maaf bacot terlalu banyak. Saya memang begini.

Mohon diterima, ya~ m(. .)m

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it just prologue. maybe—some review?**

-disambit massa-


	2. Chapter 1

Terima kasih untuk chapter sebelumnya ya... m(_ _)m saya benar-benar terkesan dengan tanggapan dari senior-senior sekalian... :))

* * *

******Selembar Catatan Kecil******

**.**

Eyeshield21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

All except plots isn't mine

.

**- Chapter I –**

.

.

"Hei, kau mengerti ini?" Suzuna memperlihatkan kertas kumal itu pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Beberapa menghentikan pembicaraannya karena terinterupsi oleh Suzuna. Mereka melihat pada apa yang diperlihatkan Suzuna.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku tidak akan bertanya jika mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah tanyakan pada kami," salah satu membalas dengan cuek. Mungkin pelajaran Bahasa Inggris harus ditambah di sekolah ini, umpat Suzuna. Kebanyakan siswa lebih memilih membaca komik diam-diam daripada mendengarkan pelajaran itu. Perbedaan huruf dan dialek mungkin berperan sebagai faktor utama kenapa bahasa itu tidak terlalu menarik minat untuk dipelajari.

Suzuna terpaksa mengantongi kembali kertas itu. Guru pengajar telah masuk.

Tapi diam-diam kembali ia buka lembaran itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apapun yang ada di otaknya agar bisa membaca lembaran berharga tersebut.

Satu persatu ia perhatikan. Lama.

Yang ia dapatkan malah sesuatu yang aneh. Terlihat huruf Hiragana **ri **dan **n** pada huruf ketiga dan kedelapan. Huh, mungkin terlalu banyak membaca komik detektif yang menyelidiki soal misteri seperti itu membuatnya melenceng dari tujuan asal.

Lagi, ia perhatikan. Dahinya mengerut jelas, tampak sekali seorang Suzuna Taki sedang berpikir keras.

Bermenit-menit, tak lebih ia temukan. Cuma tiga karakter, Hiragana ri dan n, serta angka 6.

"Suzuna Taki, berapakah x jika sin kuadrat x ditambah cos 60 derajat sama dengan 5?"

Suzuna tersentak. Dengan cepat menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik mejanya—di laci kecil. Tapi sayang, guru itu telah berjalan mendekat padanya—erm, tepatnya telah berada di depannya. Suzuna berdalih dengan tersenyum polos.

"Bisa jawab pertanyaan sensei barusan?"

Suzuna terdiam. Guru itu makin tajam menatapnya.

"Mana kertas yang sedari tadi kau baca? Jangan kau kira sensei tak melihat apa yang kerjakan semenjak sensei masuk."

"Le-lembaran apa, sensei?"

Tak banyak basa-basi, guru wanita paruh baya itu menunduk dan mengintip isi laci Suzuna. Laci bersih itu pun memperlihatkan dengan jelas selembar kertas kumal yang dilempar sekadarnya.

"Apa ini?" guru itu meraihnya. Membuka gumpalannya. Hanya beberapa detik, dan ia pun melemparnya tepat memasuki tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

"Se—"

"Lanjutkan belajar. Suzuna Taki, saya harap kamu tidak lagi mengulangi yang seperti ini."

Suzuna diam. Menatap miris pada tempat sampah yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Ah, ralat—pada benda putih yang menggumpal di atasnya. Dan berharap agar ia sempat untuk mengambilnya kembali sebelum tempat sampah itu dikosongkan.

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

Suzuna menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Tak mengindahkan orang tuanya yang keheranan melihat dia yang begitu cepat menandaskan isi piring yang biasanya ia habiskan dengan santai.

Dan sekarang ia tengah berada di kamarnya. Membongkar habis isi lemari buku yang jarang ia buka.

"Uh, di mana ya?"

Suzuna kembali menggumamkan monolognya. Tentu, apa lagi yang dicarinya—selain buku pemberian sahabatnya dulu. Buku yang diberikan agar ia lebih mahir berbahasa Inggris.

Tumpukan pertama sudah habis ia keluarkan. Terpaksa ia berjinjit untuk membongkar bagian atas lemari itu.

Bruakh!

Bagian atas tumpukan buku jatuh dan menimpanya. Suzuna terjatuh.

"Ah, sial!"

Suzuna menyingkirkan buku-buku itu dari wajahnya. Tunggu, ia tertegun—menghentikan niatnya untuk melempar buku itu jauh-jauh saking kesalnya.

Ia menemukan lima buku harian di sekitar tempatnya terjatuh. Beberapa sudah berdebu dan tepinya sudah tak utuh termakan serangga. Warna sampulnya memudar, tanda bahwa waktu sudah menyamarkan warna biru cerahnya.

Suzuna membukanya perlahan. Ini adalah buku hariannya saat masih duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar. Buku harian kedua dan ketiga, sama—yang ia pergunakan ketika kelas lima sekolah dasar.

Yang keempat, cukup tebal. Cukup ia gunakan selama kelas enam sekolah dasarnya.

Dan yang terakhir, saat ia masuk ke tingkat pertama sekolah menengah. Dan isinya berhenti tepat di tengah.

Suzuna jadi melupakan niat awalnya untuk mencari buku lengkap Bahasa Inggris. Ia memutar mundur kembali pikirannya, menghayati apa yang ia tulis di dalam sana, dulu. Ia pandangi lembar-lembarnya. Tulisannya yang masih agak acak-acakan memenuhi halaman demi halamannya. Semua paragraf di tiap halamannya hampir mengisahkan dua hal yang sama.

"_Ayo, pakai ini saja!"_

"_Untuk apa? Buku harian?"_

"_Kamu kan punya cita-cita. Huh, sampai bosan mendengarmu bercerita soal cita-citamu itu. Coba kau tulis saja. Kalau kau sudah berhasil, bacalah lagi. Pasti kau akan senang."_

Air muka Suzuna berubah. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, membaca semuanya dengan kekakuan.

Semua berkisah tentang langkah-langkah Suzuna setiap hari di masa lalu. Tentang mimpi yang selalu dikejarnya. Mungkin kalau sekarang ia sebut, mimpi masa kecil. Sudah empat-lima tahun semua mimpinya itu dikubur di tempat terdalam yang tak ingin ia bongkar lagi.

Satu lagi, pokok utama. Tentang sahabatnya—yang memberikan buku harian ini. Yang membuatnya terus bersemangat mengejar mimpinya...

... sebagai pemandu sorak yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Dan bisa menyemangati para atlet _American Football_ di negeri sana, Amerika.

Di depan kelima buku harian itu pasti tertulis kedua nama mereka. Persahabatan masa kecil, ia menyebutnya sekarang.

Sekarang Riku—sahabatnya itu—tengah berada di Amerika tanpa diketahui lagi kabarnya. Ia pindah tepat ketika kelulusan sekolah dasar—dadakan tanpa Suzuna dengar secara langsung.

Dan tepat setelahnya, Suzuna kehilangan semangat. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa cemoohan usil yang membuatnya mengubur semuanya.

"_Haha, mau jadi pemandu sorak? Dengan badan seperti itu? Lucu kau!"_

"_Cheers? Tak salah?"_

"_Ada-ada saja."_

Memang Suzuna mengakui, dirinya terlalu rendah diri—mungkin? Beberapa mulut jahil saja sudah membuatnya nyaris menyerah.

Sudahlah. Suzuna menghentikan semua _flashback_ tua memorinya. Kembali ke keinginan semula! Semua adalah masa lalu. Mimpi yang sepertinya jauh itu tak lagi ia harapkan.

Sekarang tinggal menaruh lagi buku-buku harian itu ke tempat teratas. Biar tak ada lagi yang membukanya, termasuk dirinya. Mimpi yang tak tercapai dan terus dikenang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Suzuna pun kembali meneruskan pencariannya.

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

"Tidak ketemu!" keluhnya kesal. Kamarnya sudah tersulap secara otomatis menjadi lautan buku. "Huh!" Suzuna menghempaskan dirinya kesal di tepi tempat tidur. Keinginannya sudah menipis. Dengan siapa lagi ia harus bertanya?

Sekilas kakak laki-lakinya melintas di depan kamar.

Bagaimana dengan kakaknya?

Tidak!

Suzuna tentu tidak akan bertanya pada kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa kakak yang dengan tingkat IQ seperti itu dapat membaca huruf asing dengan lancar beserta artinya? Selamat, Suzuna.

Suzuna memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Berharap di sana bisa tertulis artian dari kata-kata yang sedang dicarinya.

Bagaimana kalau di internet? Setahunya, ada situs yang menyediakan penerjemahan antar bahasa. Tidak, sepertinya kurang bisa diharapkan. Teman-temannya banyak berkata, kadang kata-katanya atau huruf kanjinya ada yang keliru, tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang sebenarnya. Terjemahannya tidak rapi, kata simpulnya.

Jadi?

Seandainya Riku ada di sini, pikirnya. Tentu Riku bisa membacakan untuknya. Ia ingat, semenjak sekolah dasar dahulu, nilai untuk bahasa asingnya tinggi. Bukti—ia telah pergi ke Amerika. Pasti bahasa Inggrisnya di atas rata-rata untuk dapat hidup nyaman di negara sana.

Suzuna coba membuka sambungan internet. Siapa tahu bisa ia artikan.

Beberapa kali.

Sepertinya tata bahasanya sedikit kacau. Suzuna cuma dapat membaca satu nama kota di dalamnya—New York.

Setahunya, itu adalah kota besar di Amerika. Yak! Dapat!

Suzuna berlonjak kegirangan ketika tahu satu kata kunci dari serentetan misteri kecil itu. Baik, Amerika!

"Yeah!" Suzuna melompat di tempat tidurnya. Membuatnya terlempar tinggi hingga hampir mencapai langit-langit.

Tunggu. Amerika? Suzuna terdiam dan kembali terduduk di tempat tidur yang barusan menjadi saksi bisu ke'gila'annya.

Ia kembali pada pemikiran awal lagi. Tadinya ingin berterima kasih pada laki-laki yang menolongnya tempo hari. Serta ingin belajar lebih banyak soal keterampilan menggunakan sepatu roda. Tapi kalau sejauh ini—? Entahlah. Suzuna kurang yakin lagi akan keinginannya menemui kembali pemuda itu. Ribuan kilometer?

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

"Sudahlah, Suzuna. Tak mungkin."

"Kau yakin dengan artinya?"

"Yakin!"

Suzuna cemberut. Ia mengajak salah satu tetangganya untuk mengartikan lagi kata-kata dalam kertas itu.

"Dia waktu itu terburu-buru, bukan? Pasti dia ingin segera pergi ke tempat itu! Di kertas ini dikatakan, kalau ia akan pergi ke New York, bukan?"

"Ya—iya juga sih...."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Untuk apa kau mengejarnya sejauh itu?"

"Dia bilang, dia bisa mengajariku kemampuan bersepatu roda yang baik!"

"Hei, cuma sepatu roda? Katanya dulu kau mau jadi seorang _cheerleader_?"

"Itu dulu!" Suzuna mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Hei, kalau cuma bersepatu roda pun aku juga bisa mengajarimu!"

"Memangnya kamu bisa apa, Ichiro-kun?" Suzuna mulai adu argumen dengan laki-laki itu.

"Lupakanlah! Tak penting! Sudah, aku mau belajar kembali. Pulang sana!" Ichiro—pemuda itu kembali membaca buku tebalnya. "Sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas tahu!"

Suzuna mencibir. Dan segera pulang dengan kekecewaan. Diremasnya kertas itu.

Satu lagikah mimpi harus ia kubur?

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan melambai pada Suzuna. Suzuna yang sedang memasang sepatu roda kanannya tertegun.

"Itu kan—"

"Yokatta! Hei, aku lupa menanyakan namamu waktu itu!"

"K-kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku, yang waktu itu," pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Hei!" Suzuna berdiri, tertawa senang. "Namaku Suzuna Taki. Panggil saja Suzuna, namamu siapa?"

"Aku—"

"Suzuna! Bangun!"

Suzuna membuka matanya segera. Tampak beberapa teman sekelasnya. Tepat. Ia tertidur di jam istirahat.

"Hee?"

"Tidak biasanya kau tertidur pada saat seperti ini? Aneh sekali," tutur salah satu, yang berambut pendek.

"Err, aku bermimpi tentang dia lagi...."

"Dia? Ah," temannya tersebut mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya. Menghitung. "Ini adalah kesebelas kalinya kau menceritakan tentang si-dia-mu itu semenjak tadi pagi."

Suzuna mengucek matanya sebentar. Dan hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar bilangan sebelas itu. Memang sih—ia mengakuinya. Mungkin juga obsesinya asudah meninggi untuk kembali menemui orang tersebut. Walau terdengar mustahil.

"Sudahlah, Suzuna. Untuk apa kau terus berpikir tentangnya? Ayolah, dia cuma laki-laki-numpang-lewat yang kebetulan bertabrakan denganmu. Dia jauh di sana, untuk apa? Soal sepatu roda, kakakku juga bisa mengajarkannya untukmu!"

Suzuna tertawa hambar. Semuanya benar—dan terasa menohok.

"Iya, iya! Sudah, aku mau beli makanan dulu!" Suzuna mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya heran. Menepisnya dengan segera pergi menjauh keluar kelas.

Suzuna sedikit berpikir ketika berjalan.

Memang, semuanya benar. Orang itu cma yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, tak bermaksud apa-apa. Tak ada hutang, tak ada janji. Cuma dirinya yang—entah mengapa, kenapa dan ada apa—jadi terus berpikir akan objek tersebut. Pemuda berwajah polos dengan rambut kecoklatan yang larinya begitu cepat—tiga ciri utama yang sangat melekat pada memorinya.

Memang, ia berkata bisa mengajarinya lebih lagi soal teknik menggunakan sepatu roda. Suzuna bisa minta siapa saja untuk mengajarkannya dan segera melupakan pertemuan tak sengaja itu, namun ia selalu terpikir—mungkin tepatnya berkhayal—untuk diajarkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Suzuna menepuk pipinya satu kali. Mungkin terlalu banyak membaca komik _shoujo _yang menawarkan seribu satu kisah romantis nan ajaib bisa melunturkan logikanya....

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

_Sunday morning, Taki's house._

Suzuna mengambil koran pagi yang tergulung di dekat pintu masuk. Dia yang pertama terjaga di pagi ini, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melirik sedikit pada koran pagi—jika ada berita yang ia anggap menarik.

"Hoammh~" Suzuna membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memasukkan oksigen segar untuk pembangkit paginya, penyegar kantuk. Sekilas ia lihat-lihat berita di satu eksemplar koran itu, sembari membolak-baliknya.

Matanya berhenti bergerak—tertuju antusias pada sebuah kolom. Iklan.

"Yeaah!" ia tiba-tiba melonjak kegirangan sembari mengacung-acungkan koran itu.

Ia tertawa senang.

**.**

**.**

**- to be continued –**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_May 13th, 6:54 PM_

**.**

Ah, akhirnya bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari... habisnya ada serentetan tes minggu depan, jadi harus diselesaikan segera... ==a

maaf kalau ada (banyak) kekurangan di chapter ini. Awalnya saya agak malas melanjutkannya *plakdijotosreader* tapi karena saya tidak mau melepas tanggung jawab sebagai author yang tidak mau mengecewakan reader yang bahkan sudah meng-alert ini, saya lanjutkan.. ^^

terima kasih untuk apresiasinya chapter lalu ya~ saya harap banyak masukan lagi untuk chapter ini, soalnya saya kurang percaya diri dengan chapter kedua ini... =w=" dan ini balasan review untuk chapter sebelumnya:

**dilia shiraishi**: hwaa! dilia-saan! XDD saia terkesan andalah pereview pertama! trims yaa... Yap, ini AU (author oon yang lupa ngasi tau) Eeh? RenTatsu? Wah, masih ingat rupanya (plakk) nanti ya, tunggu saja dulu, saya mau ada tes minggu depan... Bulan depan (insyaAllah) bakal bikin RenTatsu baru lagi kok~

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**: ehng? flashback? ga juga yaa... :) liat aja nanti...

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**: setuju! Waaw, makasih, salam kenal juga~ Hng? Sena? Keliatannya gimana?

**Rizu Auxe09**: kyaaay! xDD trims, hehee~ :D

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**: waaaah! terima kasih, terima kasiiih! xDD

**RisaLoveHiru**: eh? ada yang ngeganjel ya? maaf, tapi itulah diksi yang sering saya pakai. saya terlanjur jatuh cinta (?) sama diksi.. :3

**Machiko Savannah**: terima kasih~ :D

**Ayui Nonomiya**: trims... hehee~ eh? sama ya? ^^"a saya kurang ngikutin ES21 sih~ (dibakar)

**-killuMika 623-**: haha, Ueki itu rasanya berkesan banget. Habisnya saya kenal FFn pun dari anime itu.. :33

**Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh**: ma-maaf... m(_ _)v hehe, trims banget yaa nak (?). Selain SenaSuzu? Sepertinya bakal ada yang semacam SenaSuzuRiku~ tapi RikuSuzu-nya cuma implisit.. :)

.

baik, terima kasih reviewnya ya... saya harap masukannya buat chapter ini... :DD

trims~

(p.s.: sepertinya bakal ada slight RikuSuzu! –takpenting-)

**.**

**.**

**keep or delete?**

-bletakk-


End file.
